The Box
by SuperCess
Summary: Boxes can always spark curiosity. Blaine has one for Kurt and Kurt, surprisingly, also has one for Blaine. A Klaine Anniversary Special! one-shot. For Klaine Week 2012 Day 4: Anniversary


**A/****N:** _In celebration of Klaine Week 2012, here's my contribution to this wonderful fandom. __This was written in the spur of the moment and in class earlier. So I'm sorry for grammar mistakes and the overall randomness. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOX<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, that didn't go well."<p>

"I'm pissed off."

It was March 15 which meant that it was exactly a year ago when Kurt and Blaine got together. They wanted some time alone but when your anniversary falls on a weekday, it's an entirely different story. The whole day was actually spent trying to evade the group – glee girls – who thought that pestering the couple was a great way to celebrate their anniversary. Kurt sighed as he and Blaine walked over to Blaine's car after school.

"Kurt, relax." Blaine started, placing both of his hands on Kurt's shoulders and smiling up at his boyfriend. "We still have half a day all to ourselves."

"Still. We could have started early. I mean, this whole day was supposed to be ours!" Kurt whined. Blaine chuckled at how cute his boyfriend was being.

"You're just adorable. Now come on." Blaine ended, pulling Kurt towards the car. Kurt frowned in confusion as he was guided to the passenger's seat. Once Blaine was on the driver's seat, he spoke up.

"Uhm Blaine, where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"My house." Blaine replied simply.

He started driving towards his house; his parents were not at home and will probably be out for 2 weeks because of an important trip and he begged Cooper to stay out of the house, so it was all theirs.

"You do realize that my dad's going to kill me – or you – if I don't get home tonight." Kurt pointed out the obvious in which Blaine replied a simple "yes". Kurt was now completely confused. "Wait, you _**are **_going to let me go home right?"

"We'll see." Blaine teased which made Kurt roll his eyes but he was blushing at the same time.

All throughout the car ride, Blaine never once let go of Kurt's hand. He was lightly stroking it and Kurt could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach every time Blaine does. They arrived at Blaine's house and it was Blaine who first got out of the car and hurriedly went to Kurt's side to open the door for him.

"You are such a gentleman, my good sir." Kurt played, accepting Blaine's outstretched hand as he got out of the car. Blaine winked.

"Only for you, my beautiful prince." Blaine replied back with the same English tone as Kurt. They both laughed at their antics as they headed inside.

"So, you prepared dinner?" Kurt asked, looking around but not finding any food on the table or anywhere for that matter.

"Sort of. Come on." Blaine said, tugging Kurt's hand and leading him towards the backyard. Once in front of the door leading to the backyard, Blaine stopped and faced Kurt.

"Happy Anniversary Kurt." Blaine said simply as he opened the door, revealing a very well decorated Anderson backyard.

A path covered with flowers from the door leads to a picnic set-up in the middle of Blaine's backyard and beside the picnic set was a tent that was probably large enough to fit the both of them inside. On the picnic mat were some food (Kurt saw the cheesecake first) and a bottle of wine with two wine bottles. Kurt couldn't help but stop and stare at the marvelous display in front of him. It was so romantic. Blaine, on the other hand, was watching Kurt's reaction intently and when he saw how his boyfriend's eyes sparkle, he instantly knew it worked.

"Oh my god." were the first words that came out of Kurt's lips together with an intake of breath as he tried to process what was in front of him. Blaine smiled toothily like a 12 year old boy.

"You like it?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded but as the initial shock faded away; a knowing smile crept up Kurt's lips.

"Who did this?" Kurt asked, raising a perfect eyebrow at Blaine.

"Me. Who else would do this?" Blaine replied simply.

"No you didn't. Who did this?"

"You don't believe it was me? Oh my god Kurt, I'm hurt." Blaine said feigning pain and sadness, clutching his heart and acting like an arrow stabbed him there. Kurt laughed.

"Blaine, I **know** you. You wouldn't have done this on your own. The last time you did a romantic feat, you burst into a song in front o—"

"Okay! Stop!" Blaine interrupted him. The last thing he wanted today was to remember how awful it was that day he confessed to Jeremiah at the Gap. Kurt chuckled at Blaine's reaction. "It was Mercedes and Rachel." Blaine admitted. "But I have to say, this was my idea."

"The picnic, the tent and the wine?" Kurt asked.

"No. The surprise in general; everything else was their addition." Blaine laughed, he actually didn't do anything important since the girls told him to stay the hell out of their preparations. "And Cooper gave me that wine." Blaine said. Kurt nodded, it was very sweet and he was contented. "Is it alright? You know I'm not great in the romance department." Blaine asked again.

"It's amazing." Kurt said, giving Blaine a hug that could last a lifetime. "Thank you." He said. Blaine couldn't help but to lean and kiss Kurt. Their lips molded together like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"As much as I'd love to stay here like this," Blaine whispered as they parted, "there's a lot of food waiting for us over there." He ended, pulling Kurt towards the picnic set.

* * *

><p>They ate comfortably with constant flirting and teasing. Once they were finished and were only drinking wine, Kurt sat upright and smiled at Blaine.<p>

"I have something for you Blaine." Kurt pulled something out of his bag and Blaine couldn't help but laugh out loud at the gift Kurt had. Even Kurt was laughing hysterically as he gave it to Blaine.

"You said it was tacky!" Blaine reacted as he reached out to get Kurt's present which was actually two dogs kissing; the same kissing dogs from last year's Valentine decoration at the Lima Bean.

"But you said it was adorable, so I got that for you." Kurt said. Blaine pressed the dogs together but instead of having those kissy sounds it usually makes, Blaine heard Kurt's voice saying** '**_**I love you Blaine. Mwaaaaaah.'**_Surprised, he looked up at Kurt only to see the other boy blushing profusely.

"It _is_ adorable. Thank you. And that's very creative of you Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt's lips briefly. "Now it's my turn to give you something."

"Wait, this picnic date is more than enough Blaine. You didn't have to get me anything else."

"Here."

Blaine pulled out a box from the tent and handed it to Kurt. Kurt's heart was beating madly he thought it could come out of his ribcage. He accepted the gift from Blaine and slowly opened it. It revealed a ring; a very different one from the ring he received on Christmas that was made of candy wrapper.

"I…this…Blaine."

"Don't freak out Kurt. I'm not proposing or anything. It's a promise ring. You're going to New York and we both know that." Kurt was going to interrupt but Blaine continued, "Hold onto that and think of me while you're there." Blaine explained. "I know you can't wear it around here because people will judge you so I made it a necklace. You can wear it on your finger when you're ready." Blaine smiled, holding Kurt's hand. "It's a promise that I'll always be with you, no matter what."

Kurt couldn't help but shed a few tears on this one. Blaine really is an amazing boyfriend and Kurt couldn't ask for more. Blaine helped Kurt in wearing the necklace and once it's there, it felt like Kurt will never be alone again.

"You look perfect."

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt said, jumping on Blaine and hugging him tightly. Blaine chuckled but hugged him back. "Happy Anniversary, I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered back. As Blaine opened his eyes, he noticed another box inside Kurt's bag. "Hey Kurt, what's that inside your bag?" Kurt reluctantly pulled away and got his bag, revealing a box covered in wrapping paper.

"Oh this, I don't know. The girls gave it to me earlier; they said it's for us." Kurt explained. He opened the box and, as if he hadn't blushed enough for today, it revealed a box of condoms. Blaine seriously started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Blaine! Stop laughing!" Kurt said embarrassed by the fact that he was carrying around a box of condoms in his bag the whole day.

"Those girls really…" But Blaine couldn't continue his sentence. He composed himself and dragged Kurt inside the tent, pinning him on the ground.

"My dad's going to kill you." He paused. "Blaine." Kurt said in a warning, looking at his boyfriend's hazel eyes.

"That's taken care of. Anyway, that gift. It would suck to put it to waste." Blaine winked. Kurt's mouth fell open, those are a lot of condoms.

"Wait. Are you serious? !"

By the look on Blaine's face, Kurt could tell that he was. Soon enough, Kurt's lips were captured by Blaine's and he couldn't resist. They both spent the night inside the tent and just making magic; and they're very loud at it too. :P

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt felt exhausted but happy. Blaine's face was buried in the crook of his neck. He smiled thinking,<em> 'I could wake up every morning like this.'<em>

"Stop staring." Blaine said as he planted a kiss on Kurt's neck, making the other boy giggle as he hit a tickly spot.

"Good morning." Kurt said. Blaine sat up and extended a hand to help Kurt. Kurt tried to sit up but as he was halfway through sitting, his hip started to hurt like hell. This made him stop and plop down back on the mattress.

"What? Are you okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt flashed him a murderous glare and Blaine instantly knew what was wrong.

"Why must it always be me?" Kurt wailed as he adjusted himself and still tried to sit up. Kurt may actually rethink that_ 'waking up every morning like this' _ thought. He eventually gave up and just rolled on his side. "You're going to pay Blaine Anderson." Kurt said, pouting as he placed a hand on his throbbing pelvis.

"I'm pretty sure I held myself back." Blaine said, planting apologetic kisses on Kurt's lips over and over again while massaging Kurt's hip gently.

"Clearly you didn't. Look at the box, you used more than half of it." Kurt said. Blaine actually smiled at this.

"Best anniversary gift ever." Blaine said which made Kurt lightly hit him on the head.

"You're a pervert." Kurt retorted while Blaine just showered him with kisses once more.

It was clearly the best day of Blaine's life though he would still have to face Kurt's wrath because of the pain he caused him. There's no regret on his part though, he knew that both of them were truly, very happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_A very random Klaine fic. :) Reviews are very much appreciated. I love ya'll. Also, Holy Musical Bman is today! Lucky people are lucky. I can't wait for April. :)_

_P.S. You can read the PART 2 of this fic entitled _**LIVING THE DREAM. **_That one is for Klaine Week 2012 Day 5. _

* * *

><p><strong>March 16, 2012 [Friday; 4:20 p.m.]<strong>

**Philippines**


End file.
